The Pictures to Prove It
by M14Mouse
Summary: Vida and Chip's wedding...Vegas Style


The Pictures To Prove it

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Vida's wedding…Vegas style.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…sadly.

Madison yawned as she stumbled out of bed. Who would be calling at 5 in the morning? She was hoping it wasn't an automatic telemarketer. Slowly, those other thoughts started to pop into her head. What if someone was in an accident? What if someone died? What if someone was hurt? Quickly, she grabbed the phone off her dresser.

"Hello, this is Madison." She said.

"Hey, sis." Vida said over the phone.

"Vida, is there something wrong? Why are you calling so early or late?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong, sis. I am just calling you to tell mom that I won't be at that damn witch's appointment." Vida said.

"Sis, you can't avoid her forever. Mom wanted you to meet the wedding planner for weeks now." She said.

"Well, tough luck. I already did the deed." Vida said. She heard the smirk in her voice.

"What!?" She says.

"V…I can't found it."

She heard Chip's voice in the background.

"Did you try under the seat?" Her sister's voice said.

"I did…Maybe you threw it in the back seat?" He said.

"Possible…we were in a hurry." Vida said in afterthought.

"Sis...Vida….what did you do?" She says. She almost had the feeling she knew what it was already.

"Why, dear sister, I got married." Vida said.

"What? Sis…mom is going to kill you. Wait a minute, why weren't I invited?" She said with slight hurt in her voice.

"Mom can give birth to cows for all I care. I wasn't going to sit through another wedding thing. No more dresses! No more cakes! No more churches! I am free, damn it! Free! Well…sort of. It is kind of hard with my new ball and chain. The reason I didn't invited anyone because it was in the moment type thing." Vida said.

"It isn't in the back." Chip said.

"Damn it, Chip. It isn't that important! I would prefer you not to have them." Vida said.

"Sis…" She said softly.

"Let me talk to her, V." Chip said. She could hear the phone change hands before she heard Chip's voice.

"Hey, Maddie!" He said.

"Hello, Chip." She said.

"Vegas is really neat! It has all sort of neat stuff! Mom was right. Vegas is a lot of fun to get married in." He said happily.

"Your mom knew about this!" She said in surprise. Mrs. Thorn didn't sound like the type to do a Vegas wedding.

"Yup. She suggested it because she saw how stress out we were getting. The only things she wanted were pictures. Boy, we have a lot! You are going to love the pirate ship one…before we made a hole in it." He said happily.

"You made a hole…in a ship." She said in surprise.

"Sort of…HEY!" Chip said before her sister's voice came on.

"I am sorry to cut this short, sis. But I have a party and a few other things in mind before we head home. Tell mom for me, please….." Vida said.

"Okay…I tell mom if I get the whole story." She said.

"Plan on it…in fact spread the word to the others. They get to hear our adventures before mom throws a fit." Her sister said.

"I think you threw it out the window." He said in the background.

"It wouldn't be the first time it happened." Vida said.

"Uhh…what are you two talking about?" She said. She is going to regret asking that question. She just knew it.

For a moment, there was a silence over the line.

"A piece of candy." Their voices said in union.

--MF—

Madison was reading a magazine at the table. She glanced up at the clock and sighed. Where were they? She heard the door open and close. Quickly, she turned around but she was disappointed at the sight of Nick and Xander appeared in the kitchen.

"The happy couple hasn't show up yet?" Nick asked as he took a seat next to her. She leaned over and kissed his lips gently.

"No…" She said softly.

"Don't worry, mate. Probably, Vida pull over to the side of the road to "change a tire" and Chip helps her…of course." Xander said with a smirk.

"Xander…eww…I don't need to know my sister's sex life." She said.

"Come on…you know they would do it." Xander said as he took a seat at the table.

She turned around when she heard the door opening and slammed close.

"Hey…is anyone home?" A voice rang out.

"Sis! We are in the kitchen!" She said loudly. She saw her sister walked in the kitchen.

"It looks like I am getting a welcome party. Wonderful." Vida said as she took a seat at the table.

"Where is Chip, V? Did you get rid of him already?" Xander said.

"No…He is getting the bags and presents out of the jeep. He is a little guilty about not inviting you guys." Vida said. The door opened and closed again.

"We are in the kitchen!" Vida shouted. Chip smiled as he came into the kitchen and dropped the bags at the door.

"Hey, guys! Sorry guys that we were late…we got a flat tire on the way back." He said as he took a seat next to Vida. She could see Xander smirking at her.

"Don't even say it, Xander." She said.

"What is going on?" Chip said.

"Xander was making sexual references again." Nick said as he rolled his eyes.

"He can find a sexual reference in the word cookie if he tried hard enough." Vida said.

"Wait a minute! That isn't t…Well, maybe…I can see it now." Xander said.

"Okay…Okay…enough. I want to hear about the wedding." She said as she waved her hands around.

"The Pictures!" Chip said as he stumbled out of his chair and to the bags. He dug around for a few minutes and pulled out two envelopes. Happily, he set them down the table. She took one of the envelopes and opened it. The first picture was a building covered in bright lights.

"Is this the place that you guys had your wedding?" She asked. Chip looked at the picture that she was looking at.

"Oh, no…that is where we did our research." Chip said.

"It had free internet." Vida said.

"You guys really didn't plan, did you?" She said.

"Nope." They said together. She sighed but she started to giggle.

"You see…this is what happened…" Vida said.

"_3000 dollars for a wedding! I could pay for rent, a room full of comic books, and PS3! You could have new dj equipment and ton of cds!" Chip said as he stared at the screen. _

"_We aren't paying 3000 dollars for a wedding." Vida said. _

"_Oh…There are theme weddings. Hey, look! It is Star Trek!" He said as he pointed to the screen. _

"_One round in spandex was enough. I do like the theme wedding idea. What else do they have?" She said. _

"_They have vampires…Star Wars…Western….Egyptian type weddings…Rocky Horror Picture! That is your favorite movie! OHH…Pirates!" He said happily. _

"_Pirates? Really?" She said with curiosity. _

"_Yup. So do we check it out?" He said._

"_Hell yeah." She said. _

"That explains the picture where you and Chip standing next to King Tut…and Austin Powers." Nick said as he looked at the picture

"So, you guys went the theme wedding?" She asked. Chip and Vida looked at each other.

"Well…." Chip said.

"It sort of didn't work at that way." Vida said.

"_Wow…." Chip said as he stared at the chapel. _

"_Wow is right. I never have seen anything like this. Trust me, I have seen a lot." Vida said. _

"_At least, it isn't shiney like the other ones we saw." He said. _

"_At least, it doesn't have a big fat sign saying JUST MARRIED on it either." She said. _

"_Well…ready?" He asked. _

"_Let get this over with." She said as she dragged Chip into the chapel. Once they were inside, she must say it was quite pretty. Not that she would say it out loud to anyone. _

"_Hello, how may I help you?" A woman at a desk said. _

"_Yes, me and my fiancé are here to get married." _

"_Yes, do you have a reservation?" The woman said. _

"_We need a reservation?" She asked. _

"_Yes, ma'am, you do." The woman said._

"_Listen…Silva…I got my damn marriage license. I just want to get marry, damn it. Is that such a problem!" She said as she leaned over the desk. She noticed Chip was staring at the pictures on the wall. He isn't going to be much help. _

"_Ma'am, we are booked up. I am sure I can look up the next available date…" The woman said nervously. _

"_You guys came!" A woman said as she appeared from behind a set of double doors. She looked the woman up and down. She was in a long black dress and her blond hair had black roses in it. Going with the black theme much? She had no clue who this woman was. She looked over at Chip, who looked just as confused. _

"_Do we know you?" She asked. _

"_OF course, you do, silly." The woman said as she dragged them into the chapel. _

"_V…I don't know who this is." He said in confusion. _

"_Neither do I if that helps." She said back. _

"So, you guys, got invited to a wedding…what is so wrong with that?" Nick asked.

Chip and Vida looked at each other then started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Xander asked. Chip started to move around the pictures on the table.

"It was a vampire themed wedding." Chip said as he held out a picture of Vida standing with Dracula.

"_V, I think the vampire themed wedding is out." Chip said as he watches the smoke rose from the stage. _

"_I don't know…it is kind of entertaining." Vida said as she walked Dracula priest rose from the grave. _

"_Fellow vampires…and creatures of the night…We are gather here today to bless this couple in the name of the moon and the King of the vampires…" The priest said. She could see Chip's hand shot up. _

"_Huh…There is no King of Vampires…But there is a Queen of the Vampires." He said. _

"_Excuse me?" The priest said in confusion as he looked over at Chip. _

"_Yup...Queen of Vampires doesn't marry…but they take partners. Which explains why Leelee's dad is a worm. So, they never marry. That may change since Leelee and Phineas are getting real close. Oh, sorry…I thought you should know." He said with a grin. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. _

"_Okay…We are gather here today to bless this couple in the name of the moon and the Queen of the Vampires…" The priest said. _

"_Thank you." He said. _

"_..in the bonds of blood." The priest said. _

"_Eww…." He said. She hit his shoulder softly and he grinned at her. _

"_Anyone here wishes to speak against this marriage. Please…let it be known to the night." The priest said. She burst out laughing. _

"_If anyone said that corny line at my wedding...I would just die laughing. I am sorry. I am sorry…continue." She said as she waves her hand. She looked over Chip as he was trying not to laugh. _

"_Do you, Elizabeth, take Joshua in bonds of love and blood?" The priest said. _

"You two nearly ruin the girl's wedding! You should be ashamed of yourselves." Madison said. Chip and Vida were laughing after that part.

"We don't even know this girl, sis. Beside, we haven't got to the best part." Vida said.

"Ohh…there is more?" Xander said as he listened carefully.

"It was after the wedding…they were about light some candle." Vida said.

"Well, we think it was a candle. We were paying attention to the garlic." Chip said.

"_V…Is that what I think it is?" Chip said. _

"_Is that garlic? What in the world? Chip…where are you going?" Vida said as she watched him get out of his seat. He walked up the altar and then takes the garlic out of the priest's hand. _

"_If you know anything about vampire lore, you would know that vampires are allergic to garlic…Well, expect of the vampire queen. It doesn't matter if you are Dracula. You should be rolling around the floor in pain right now." He said in a matter of a fact tone. _

"_You know…he is right." The bride said. _

"_I know…" The groom said back. _

"_It is a symbol of the pain that a marriage must go through." The priest said. She could tell that he was making a face. _

"_Gee…that isn't very nice. This is a happy time…even if this whole vampire thing is weird." He said as he looked around at all of the people staring at him. _

"_Oopss…Sorry." He said as he scratched his head and goes back to his seat. She smirked for a moment and then hugged him. He smiled at her for a moment. _

"_What is that for?" He said. _

"_Nothing." She said. _

Xander and Nick were laughing their heads off.

"You interrupted a wedding…because of a garlic stick." Madison said as she tried not to laugh.

"What? It was all wrong! I couldn't stand there and do nothing. It is against the code of Count V. Beside, Joshua and Elizabeth thanked me later for corrected him." Chip said.

"That they did. They invited us to their party. But we had own wedding to get too." Vida said.

"I can't wait to hear this." Xander said.

"All in good time…" Vida said with a smirk.

"_That was interesting. What do we do next? Do you want to try the pirate ship?" Chip asked. _

"_Nahh…I want to see the other weddings." Vida said with a grin. _

"_And more pictures to show the others. They are never going to believe this." He said as he looked through the pictures on the digital camera._

"_Oh, they will. Trust me…They will. Let's go." She said. She grabbed his hand and dragged along the hallway. She opened the door and popped her head inside. She could see a bunch of guys dressed up as gangsters. _

"_It must be the Godfather theme." He said softly. She nodded her head then closed the door. They walked down toward another room. He opened the door and laughed. She popped her head afterward. Quickly, she closed the door. _

"_Why did you close it? I thought you like disco!" He said. She hit Chip on the shoulder. _

"_No one is supposed to know about that!" She said. _

"_That is okay. Your secret has been safe with me for many years…even if I had to listen to the Bee Gees cd more times than I could count." He said with a grin. _

"_Shut up you or I feed you cake!" She said as she stalked off down to the next room._

"_You wouldn't!" He said as he followed her. She opened the door to take the door. It took her a full minute for her brain to process what was going on. She could feel Chip beside her. His one word pretty much said it all. _

"_Wow…." He said. _

"Come on…what is it?" Xander said.

Madison watched as her sister and Chip began to dig into the pictures.

"As power rangers, you think we have seen it all." Vida said.

"Well…this was a new one…even for me." Chip said.

"Come on, guys…what is it?" Nick said.

"It was a power ranger theme wedding." Vida said as she held up the picture.

"_There is so much spandex. My eyes are burning" She said as she stared._

"_I wonder how they got in it. We had our morphers…what did they have?" He said as he leaned over. _

"_A really good tailor" She said as she stared at the cake shaped like the Megaship._

"_Wow…I think that is Zordon…a really really creepy Zordon. I think I am going to have nightmares." He said. _

"_Don't worry, love...I make it all better later...I think I going to need it too. I need to get the image of that out of my head." She said as she pointed to a fat guy dressed up as the Blue Mystic Ranger. _

"_Maddie would flip if she sees this." He said before he took a picture. _

_She was about to reply when she saw a crowd of Hilidacs, Power Rangers, and Karacks passed by them. _

"_That is it. We are leaving." She said as she grabbed his hand. She tried to drag him out but he wouldn't move. _

"_Chip...Holy shit!" She said as she saw what Chip was staring at. _

What was it? Come on…enough with the drama." Nick said.

"Do you really want to know?" Vida said with a grin.

"The Green Mystic Ranger was making out with the Master." Vida said in a sing song voice.

"WHAT!" Xander said as the others were laughing.

"Don't worry, Xander. She is lying." Chip said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Oh…good." Xander said as he calmed down.

"He was making out with a Putty." He said with a grin on his face.

"I don't believe you! You two are lying!" Xander said.

Chip and Vida stared at each other for a moment then grinned.

"Do you really want to see the picture, Xander?" Vida said with a grin as she moved her head back around.

"Yup. It is a really good picture, too." Chip said. Xander looked nervously at both of them.

"You know…you two make me nervous when you talk like that." Xander said.

"Well, you are asking for a picture. Still want it?" Vida said.

"Uhh…I think…I would rather not, mate." Xander said as he shook his head.

"Okay…Okay…if you didn't get married there. Where did you two get married?" She asked.

"One word for you: Pirates." Vida said.

"And the King!" Chip added.

"_Wow…that is so neat" Chip said as he looked upward at the ship. _

"_You are right. Let's go." Vida said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the office. A guy dressed up as pirate was working at the front dress. _

"_Tell me that we can get married here. If I need a reservation, I will ram it up your ass." She said. _

"_V…love…be nice. He might say yes. Ramming anything up his butt would be a painful and probably land us in jail." He said as he eyed the man hopefully. _

"_Let's me look. Uhh…hmmm….Okay, we have one today at 4 p.m. How does that sound?" The man said nervously. _

"_Wonderful…we can get something to eat. OH…and see a magic show." He said excitedly. _

"_We are wizards, Chip. I don't think we need to see a magic show." She said as she laughed. She writes their names on the book and left. _

"_What? I am comparing notes!" He said as he followed her._

"Where does the King come into this story?" Xander asked.

"Very soon…after we put a hole in the ship." Chip said.

"How did you put a hole in a ship? Never mind…why do I ask these questions?" Madison said.

"Because you really want to know?" Chip said with a grin.

"My sister is nosey." Vida said.

"I am not!" She said.

"Are too!" Her sister said back.

"Stop you two. Madison isn't nosey." Nick said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Suck up." Vida said.

"No interruptions! I want more of the story." Xander said.

"Someone is eager. Anyway...after we rented the outfits." Vida said.

"Wait a minute, you dressed up as pirates….why aren't there any pictures?" Xander said as he dug through the pictures.

"Because we didn't have time to take pictures after we blew a hole in the ship." Chip said.

"I think we still have the outfits in our bags." Vida said.

"We do….we ran out rather quickly at we fixed the hole. I am glad we did. You look good as a pirate, V." Chip said.

"You didn't look to bad yourself. You look good in some leather pants." Vida said. She could see Chip's face starting to turn red.

"Eww…no more details….so, how did you blow a hole in the ship?" She said.

"Well…." Vida said.

"_V…I don't think these fit." Chip said as he tried to get on the pants. Vida looked over at him. _

"_No, they fit prefect." She said. _

"_So, not feeling my legs is the point of perfect? At least in spandex, I can feel my body." He said as he turned around to zip them up. She smirks as she was paying attention to his butt. _

"_Oh, yes…Very much so." She said. He turned around and caught her watching. _

"_V!" He said. _

"_I am just enjoying the view." She said as she watched him blush. _

"_Ahoy, pirates…Are you ready to get hitched?" A man said into the changing room. _

"_Yes." She shouted back at the guy. She turned her head back at him. _

"_You better get going. It is time for the big show." She said. _

"_I will see you soon." He said as he kissed her before disappearing out of the room._

_She sighed softly as she looked around. Now, she had to wait. Her eyes moved to the cannon in the corner. Ohh…that gave her an idea._

"I don't want to hear anymore! I know what you are going to do!" Madison said as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"I didn't blow up the dressing room, Maddie." Vida said with annoyance.

"Nope…She blew a hole in the captain's cabin." Chip said.

"It was his fault that he was in the way. I was aiming for the water." Vida said with a shrug.

"You were probably cheering her in on." She said as she looked over at Chip.

"Of course, I was! You should have seen everyone running. It was great! Wood flew everywhere! BOOM! Don't worry…we repair the hole before we left." Chip said.

"Trust me…no one was there to see it either." Vida said.

"If I ever get married, Maddie…I am so having them plan it. You will never know what they will do next." Xander said as he leaned over to her.

"Xander…you would have to be drunk and tied up before you get the altar." She said happily.

"Possible drugged." Chip said.

"The girl has got to be taller and stronger than him, too." Nick said.

"And she better carry a big stick…just in case, he gets loose." Vida said.

"I have you know I can have a long time relationship with someone." Xander said. They just stare at him like he is crazy.

"Name one girl that you have dated longer than a month." Vida said with a grin.

"Huh…uh…" Xander said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my point has been proven." Vida said with a bow.

"Haha…Very funny…This is coming from a person who can't seem to get married without blow up something." Xander said.

"We didn't blow up the King….Well, I think we gave him a heart attack." Vida said.

"I think you are right. He did look a little pale. Maybe, the sword scared him." Chip said. Everyone turned to Vida and she shrugged.

"It came with the outfit." Vida said.

"_Okay, Alice…Tell me this place needs no reservations…no waiting…and no fat Elvis." Vida said as she messed with her eye patch._

"_Uhh…I mean yes…I mean you can get married now if you wish as long as you pay." The woman said as she eyed them. _

"_Wonderful! Come on, Chip! I want to get to the good part. Now, pay the woman." Vida said. _

"_You have my wallet, V. I can't fit anything in these pants." Chip said as he tried to sit down in a chair. _

"_That is right." She said as she pat down her jacket. She smiled as she found the wallet. She opened it and pulled out a credit card. She handed it the woman and woman put through the machine. _

_A few minutes later, she signed the receipt. _

"_We are done?" She asked. _

"_We are done. You can go in now." Alice said. _

"_Good…Come on…we are getting married." She said as she dragged Chip from his chair. Once she entered the room, she could see a blonde haired Elvis at the altar. He stared at them like they grew two headed. _

"_No questions…Just marry us." She said. _

"_Long day?" The Elvis asked. _

"_You have no idea." Chip said as he tried to get comfortable in his pants. _

"That is it. We got married in front of Elvis." Chip said.

"He sang pretty well too." Vida said.

"That is? No power rangers…no cannons…no vampires…Just you guys and Elvis." Xander asked.

"That is pretty much it." Vida said.

"That was anticlimactic." Xander said.

"I agree. Something had got too happened next." Nick said. Vida smirked as she turned to Chip, who was starting to blush.

"I didn't know you guys were so into our sex life. If you must know…I just had to help Chip out of those pants." Vida said with a grin.

"V, I don't think they wanted to know about that!" Chip said as he turned redder every second. Xander blinked and stared at them.

"I don't envy you at all." Nick said as he looked over at Chip. Madison was about to say something when the phone started to ring. She got up from the table and picked it up. She made a face for a moment before turning to the others.

"Hey, sis….Mom is on the line." She said.

"Bring her on." Vida said as she got the phone from the sister.

"Hey, Mom…Guess what? I got married!" Vida said happily over the phone.

She heard her mom's screaming from clear across the room.

The End.

A/N: This fic was fun to write. Anyway…It is entirely DJ Rocca's fault. I was planning to do this story after These Tangle Threads We Weave ((the sequel of These Bare Threads of Ours)). You see how well that worked out. Nick/Madison fans should be happy. They get a wedding fic from me as well. Now, if I can only stop twitch at the thought of it. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoy it and always review if you wish.


End file.
